


Lazy Saturday

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Tsukishima is playing music- what better time for a relationship to start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally just tumblr drabble i wanted to share it here too! I improved a bit of the grammar and fixed up some of the pronoun problems. 
> 
> I've got a hogwarts au that's currently around 1800 words and growing, so you can look forward to that too.

It was just one of those days, Yamaguchi mused. Rain was falling softly outside, hitting the pavement in quiet beats, creating a melody with the music Tsukishima was playing in the other room. It was the kind of Saturday that could go on forever- there was no hurry to get anywhere or do anything, making it easy to just… relax. So that’s what Yamaguchi did. Pattering about the kitchen in his own little dance, he made snacks, carefully arranging them in the fridge, one at a time. It was the perfect slow work for an average slow day. 

When Tsukishima started to skip songs, pausing for a second then cutting off the first beats, Yamaguchi put down the tray he was working on in annoyance. Feinting innocence, he tidied his way over to the couch, lazily rearranging things until he was close enough to nab the i-pod. The plan was to take it back to the kitchen and keep it hostage, but Tsukishima retaliated. Grabbing the wrist that stole his music, he pulled Yamaguchi over the back of the couch.

It was almost strange- how natural it felt for them to fall together, and with hands wrapping around his skinny waist and breath escaping in warm puffs against his neck, messing up the short hairs that never seemed to stay put- Yamaguchi supposed they were bound to end up this way. He had known about his own feelings for at least a year, when he had finally figured out why his best friend’s attention and praise meant so much to him. And while he might look it, he certainly wasn’t dense; he had seen how Tsukishima looked at him when they were alone, and even how Tsukishima seemed to stare after him as he walked away. It was just their dance- finding comfort in what they could never say.

Tsukishima pressed light kisses to the freckled shoulder in front of him, before sighing and burying his head in Yamaguchi’s shoulder, but it was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment or affection. 

“Love you, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi mumbled taking a risk and saying the words they could never quite get out before.

For a few long moments, the rain and music became deafening in lack of response, and Yamaguchi paniced. It was too much too soon, then…

“Love you more.” Tsukishima whispered, as if the words could get caught in Yamaguchi’s messy hair and never reach his reddening ears.

They stayed like that for awhile, too embarrassed to say anything else, just listening to the hum of music and pitter-patter of rain.

Then, slowly, Yamaguchi untangled himself and turned around so that he was sitting on his knees facing Tsukishima, his hands on the taller boy’s shoulders. They still couldnt’t quite look at each other but when Tsukishima leaned forward, eyes open and curious, Yamaguchi followed. 

They stay like that, lips stilted and suspended against each other, mostly because neither are exactly sure how it should go- but it’s a lazy Saturday and they have all the time in the world to figure it out.


End file.
